


Again, and Again

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Tsukiyama - Freeform, clumsy Tadashi my baby, hq!!, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkiyama where Yamaguchi falls out of bed EVERY TIME he sleeps over with Tsukki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, and Again

"You should really be more careful," Tsukishima chastises, pressing a dinosaur bandage on Yamaguchi's arm.

"Or, you know, you could pick your toys off the floor, Kei," Tsukishima's mother chimes in as she puts away the disinfectant, startling both boys. "I've told you before people are going to get hurt, and this is the third time poor Tadashi's fallen on one of your toys in the last week."

Yamaguchi flushes pink at Tsukishima-san's statement, prooving it to be true. 

"They're not _toys_ , mom," Tsukishima groans, and Tsukishima-san just gives him a stern look.

"Just pick them up every now and then so your friends don't get hurt, huh?"

"Yes, mum..." Tsukishima sighs. Tsukishima-san exits the bathroom and yells a goodnight to the boys over her shoulder.

"You boys be good!"

"Yeah!"

"G-- Good night!" 

Tsukishima puts the box of bandages away and turns to see Yamaguchi, still sitting on the closed toilet seat, and fidgeting with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. 

"I-- I'm Sorry I fell out of bed again, Tsukki..."

"Key word in this is ' _again_ ', Yamaguchi." Tsukishima sighs, standing. He grabs Yamaguchi by the sleeve, too tired to deal with anything but sleep, and drags him to his room. They -- as per usual -- decided to skip out on laying an extra bed again (because that would require effort, and if they were both sleeping why would it matter if they shared or not?? -- Tsukishima's words). Tsukishima pulls his covers up and pushes Yamaguchi in.

He knows what happens next. Even though Yamaguchi is the most peaceful sleeper he knows, somehow, the other boy will figure out a way to get over him and find his way to the floor and -- most likely -- cause injury to himself. _Again_. Tsukishima sighs.

"Goodnight Tsukki,"

"Again," Tsukki pulls off his glasses and drops them on the bedside table.

"Yeah...Sorry again, Tsu-"

"Go to bed, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi rushes out another apology before pulling the covers up higher -- a habit he had when he slept with Tsukishima, because the blond gets cold easily -- and closes his eyes. They both start drifting out, Tsukishima drifting a bit quicker than Yamaguchi, because he was so tired (both literally and of Yamaguchi's shit), and it's no surprise that they're both asleep in minutes.

Tsukishima doesn't know why he's up at four am -- hell, he'd only _just_ gotten back to sleep after Yamaguchi fell out of bed about an hour ago -- but he's just laying there, glaring up at his ceiling and cursing the world. Yamaguchi has somehow found a way to get over Tsukishima without him noticing, again, and was currently sleeping soundly and Tsukishima curses _him_ , too. He regrets it immediately afterwards, of course. 

If he hadn't fallen out of bed, they'd both be asleep right now. _How was he even asleep? Had he no fear of falling out of bed again? Was he really that careless?_

Suddenly, Yamaguchi moves -- the move Tsukishima thinks he's been subconsciously waiting for -- and is quickly caught by the waist before he can make it off the edge. Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi back forcefully and he can tell from the sharp gasp from Yamaguchi's mouth he's woken him. 

"Ts- Tsukki?"

"You were falling again." Tsukishima says calmly.

"O-oh." Yamaguchi says, and Tsukishima can picture that cute little self-conscious smile creeping up Yamaguchi's face, all blood-rush and averted eyes. He wishes Yamaguchi would turn around, so he could see it, but remembers he was holding the other's waist still and doesn't really want to let go. "Thanks, Tsukki! Thank goodness you have good reflexes, huh? Tsukki is always holding onto me like that."

Tsukishima's eyes boggle. _Did he really not think any if that sounded suggestive at all?_ "...Yeah."

"Sorry for waking you up again, Tsukki."

"It's fine, Yamaguchi. Just go to bed."

"But, Tsukki, you're still holding onto me-"

"Yeah, and I'm going to _keep_ doing so as well, because you've ruined enough of my sleep tonight and I don't want to wake up until _at least_ ten. Ok?"

"O-of course, Tsukki!"

"Good."

They wake up again at six, because Yamaguchi's fallen --  _again --_  this time taking Tsukishima with him. "Next time we're having movie night at your house...You don't seem to fall out of _your_  bed so much..."

"Sorry, Tsukki..."


End file.
